Stormy Night
by jessie 33
Summary: A Jo and Mac short story, I could see them as a couple.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was late Jo was still working on some cases, that she wanted to get done, before she left. She didn't have to rush home because her Daughter was at a weekend sleepover at her best friends place. Jo didn't realize she should have went home, because there was a snow storm brewing outside, that was really bad. It was getting late when she packed up, and called the Parents of the friend, and they said they were fine, they were watching movies, and just finished pizza. She said she would call her in the morning, and hung up. She grabbed some paperwork, to do at home, and her coat. She was walking down the hall, some night staff were working , but it was a quiet night. She noticed Mac in his office, and she knocked.

"Mac your still here too, it is late you should go home"

"I know, I was working on the College Students case, it is making me so angry, that we haven't found this animal".

"I know I was doing some work on that case too. It hits close to home, my Daughter is going to go to College in a few years. The thought of losing her that way haunts me".

"I know Jo, why are you here didn't you listen to the New's reports"?

"No, I didn't have my radio on, why"?

"There is a blizzard outside, you can't drive home"

"What about you, why are you here"?

"I live 5 minutes away, I will walk. You live across town, you can't chance it. What about your Daughter who is watching her"?

"She is fine, she is on a weekend sleepover"

"Well that is great, your coming to my place for the night"

"No, I can chance it, I will drive extra slow, don't worry"

"Jo don't be silly, I have a guest room in my condo".

"Mac what would the others think"?

"That I wanted to make sure I have a CSI Detective to come to work tomorrow. I'm doing this because it is dangerous Jo".

"Sorry Mac, I just don't need gossip, I hate that"

"They won't if they do I will deal with them". Mac got his coat, and laughed, "Jo do you own a deceit winter coat, that isn't very warm"?

"It is fine for when I'm driving , why"?

Mac grabbed his sweater from the back of the chair. It is bad outside, put this on under your coat. Here is my scarf, Jo be prepared next time, you should no better"

"I know, thanks Mac". They walk to the elevator, and went downstairs, they both were shocked at just how bad it was. Jo turned, "OMG how did I not realize this was going on outside"? Mac smiled, "Let get home before we get frostbite. Mac took her hand they were walking as fast as they could. They took 2 steps foreword, but were pushed back due to the wind. Jo slipped, and Mac helped her up, her hands were frozen, he didn't realize she wasn't wearing gloves. He took his off making her put them on. He wrapped his arms around her, and together, they tried to make it to Mac's place.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Jo and Mac finally arrived at Mac's condo. They went inside, they both were frozen, wet and shaking. Mac almost couldn't feel his fingers because he gave Jo his gloves. He got the keys out, but barely could open the front door. He went inside, and they got on the elevator, and went to his floor. He got off, and he walked down the hall with Jo following. He opened his door, she walked in with him, he locked the door. He turned, "Let me get that coat off of you". She helped, and he hung it up, Jo was shaking. He touched her face, "Oh your frozen, so am I, maybe a nice warm shower will do you good".

"I didn't bring extra clothing Mac"

"You can wear something of mine Jo". She smiled as he walked to his room, he brought her a Sweatshirt, and track pants. She smiled, "they look warm at least". He showed her the bathroom, and gave her some clean towels. She went in , and turned on the shower taking off her wet clothes. She jumped in, the warm water felt so wonderful. She washed up, she got out, and put the outfit Mac gave her on. She walked out in the living room. Mac was in fresh clothes too, she walked over to him.

'You didn't want to take a shower Mac"?

"Oh maybe later, I'm better now. My hands were the coldest".

"OMG I'm so sorry, you gave me your gloves"

"Hey wouldn't I look horrible having gloves, while you were freezing".

"I'm the fool who didn't have any"

"Yes you will from now on right"?

"Yes promise, I'm really sorry Mac".

'Sit down, I will get you a drink".

"Thank you Mac". She sat down, he brought them both a Bourbon, he smiled, "Drink this it will warm you up fast".

'Oh this is strong isn't it"?

'Yes, but drink some it will warm you up". She took a sip, and made a face making Mac laugh. She put the glass down, and pulled a blanket over her. He smiled, "did the shower warm you up"?

'Yes, but I have never been that cold before Mac"

"I know that was one of the worst storms". She giggled, as she looked at his pajama pants.

"Oh Mac really you don't like Southpark"?

"Well I have watched it, a friend gave these to me. They are comfortable, so I wear them".

"They are cute "

Mac laughed, as they both talked, and she snuggled close to him. She realized what she did, and moved away.

"What is wrong Jo"?

"Nothing really", She smiled, "What do you have to eat, I'm starving, any junk food"?

"Well, I'm not a junk food eater, but I have chips"

"Yum, can I have some"?

"Sure, would you like a coffee"?

"Yes that would be great, I will help you". They went into the kitchen, Mac grabbed the chips, as Jo filled the kettle. He handed her the bowl, and she sat on the counter, eating some. "Oh BBQ, I love these, I'm a junk food junkie"

"You are Jo, you don't seem it"?

"At work, I eat pretty healthy, at home after a long day, ice cream, chips, pizza anything good".

"I have ice cream if you want some later"?

"Oh maybe not, I'm cold enough"

Mac walked over standing in front of her. He took a chip, and put it in his mouth.

"Oh Mac am I making you a Junk food junkie too"?

"Yes, thanks Jo". She jumped off the counter, but slipped, he grabbed her. She laughed, "Oh man I almost dropped the chips". Mac helped her up, and they were face to face, he couldn't resist, he wanted to do this for weeks, he brought his lips to hers, and they kiss. Jo was stunned she pulled away just slightly, staring at Mac, and he felt horrible saying sorry.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Mac touched her face, "I'm sorry Jo, I don't know what came over me"

" Same thing that came over me" Mac touched her cheek with his thumb , she moved toward his touch. He suddenly moved away, "Lets go in the livingroom, you would be more comfortable" Little did Mac know, Jo wanted Mac to go for it, and make love to her right here, and now, but she grabbed the chips, and smiled.

They both walked out of the kitchen, and sat on the couch.

Mac and Jo were snuggled together, just drinking a glass of wine. Mac smiled "What is the matter Jo you are quiet all of a sudden"?

"I'm fine Mac, I'm wondering if I'm going to wake up, and all this will be a dream"

"Oh Jo you have been dreaming about me girl"?

"You are hot Mac, it wouldn't be surprising if I did have a dream about you"

"Oh man have you dreamed about me"?

"Mac you are being bad, but yes, I have dreamed about you "

"Really was it work related, or like romantic"?

"Well both we were staying late one night at the office. We were working on a case, everyone was getting angry, we all wanted to solve it. The rest of the team, went home but we stayed, and we were working into the wee hours. We both were getting cranky, and we decided to go home. You were going to walk me out, and we were putting our coats on. I don't know what happened Mac, we made love, I'm not getting into the details. I woke up, and I was cranky the rest of that day"

"You are serious, you had a dream like that"?

"Yes, I did , and I would say it rates on my top 10 dreams of a lifetime. What is the best dream you ever had"?

"Oh I hate that I have never dreamed about you before Jo. I had fantasied what it would be like to be with you, but no dreams"

"That is ok Mac, but who did you have dreams about"?

"I don't dream much, but the wildest dream, I ever had was about 2 women fighting over me"

"2 women oh kinky"

"Promise you won't tell anyone this, I would be upset if you told anyone"

"What happens between us tonight, is our secret, I promise"

Mac smiled, "Ok it was Stella and Lindsay"

"OMG you are kidding, sweet Lindsay Danny would kill you Mac"

"I know but I think it was because I'm always worried about them, so my subconscious brought them in my dreams"

"You worry about Danny, Sid, Shelton, and Don too, but I bet they were never in your dreams"

"Oh they were in my dreams, but they were boring business dreams".

"Wow did you have a crush on Lindsay and Stella"?

"Stella yes, I really liked her, but I never overstepped my boundaries"

'Why if you liked her, that is foolish"?

"I guess it was never meant to be, now Lindsay I don't have feeling that way for her"

"Oh man I wish I was in your dreams, but I don't want another woman in my dreams with you, and me"

"I know it is weird, but I don't have to dream about you , I have the real thing"

"Yes you do Mac, what do you think the team will think about us"?

"Oh they don't have to know yet, but they will be fine. We are just friends right Jo"

"Yes Friends Mac, really great friends". She smiled and so did he.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

They were sitting drinking their drinks when the lights went out. Mac laughed, "God I should have lite some candles" He got up making his way over to the cabinet, and knelt down pulling out a flashlight. He turned, and banged right into Jo.

"Oh God you scared me"

"I think it is the Detective in me, I always follow my Partner"

"We are not at work Jo"

"OK to be honest, I don't like the dark, this is freaking me out"

"OK hold this, I will get the candles, it will make it more romantic"

"Romantic Mac really'

"Oh you know what I mean" He grabbed a couple of candles, and a lighter, he walked over putting the candles on the table. He lite them, it brightened the room. He smiled, "Is that better"?

"A little" He took her hand, and they sat down. Jo held on to the flashlight making Mac smile. "You really are scared of the dark"

"Well when I was younger I was home alone, and all the lights went out, and the phone was dead. I was alone for 3 hours, I was so scared, it was awful so yes I'm afraid of the dark"

"Oh you poor thing, I think it is cool, a great horror film would be fun right about now"

"Horror film no way"

"Well the cable is out so that is out, but I'm here to protect you"

She smiled Mac touched her chin, and whispered, "God you are beautiful"

"Mac what are you doing"?

Mac moved close, and brought his lips over hers. She touched his chest, she didn't want him to stop. She moved close as he wrapped his arms around her. She whispered, "This is kind of romantic, we just need some music, and we are all set" Mac started to sing making Jo smile but before long she started to sing too. She laughed, "I heard you have a great voice, you really do"

"Thanks I like to sing, I was in a band , I play from time to time"

"Well now we know if you ever lose your job, you can always fall back on your music"

"Yeah right"

She smiled as he whispered, "Jo I'm surprised you are not taken already"

"Taken"

"Dating you know what I mean"

"I have went on dates, but I'm not a big fan of dating. I hate the bar scenes, and I'm not using the Internet, so basically I'm doomed to be alone"

"I hate being alone, but I know what you mean. I think I go on a date, and think of Claire, and I get cold feet"

"Claire your wife that died"

"She was murdered but yes she was amazing, and now she is gone, I never got to really say goodbye"

"Oh Mac I'm sorry lets talk about something else"

"No I want to talk about this, I miss her but I know I have to move on"

"She would want you to Mac, she would want you to be happy"

"I guess"

Jo took his hand, and he looked at her, as he pulled her into his arms, and kissed her. She laid back as he stared into her eyes, he wanted her so badly, but he knew office romances never really turn out great, but he didn't care as he smiled, and went into her arms.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Mac and Jo were staring into each others eyes. They both were breathing so heavy, both not wanting this moment to end, but they knew if they didn't stop now they probably would take their friendship to a different level.

"Mac "

"Jo we should stop you don't want this" Mac went to move but Jo pulled him closer. He was practically laying over her now. She could feel he was aroused, and it made her smile knowing what she was doing to him. She was trembling but from excitement, and she pulled him into a kiss. Mac was losing control something that normally doesn't happen to him. He has been lonely for so long, and having Jo in his arms was overwhelming to him. He got up lifting her into his arms as he carried her to his bedroom. He put her down as he got to the bed. They started to undress each other slowly at first than it became frantic like if they didn't move fast they would stop themselves, and neither of them wanted it to stop. They stood staring into each others eyes, and he picked her up, and brought her to his bed. He kissed her ,he stroked her hair from her forehead. He drew her into a kiss as he moved over her body , and surged inside. Jo arched her back, she wrapped her arms around Mac drawing him closer, and she screamed out his name. His lips moved from her lips to her neck causing shivers throughout her whole body. They gazed into each others eyes, as she felt her body shuddered as she released, and Mac pulled her into his arms, as he released. They both laughed as they couldn't catch their breaths. Mac touched Jo's face and smiled, "There is no going back now"

Jo leaned on his chest, and touched his cheek as she whispered, "I don't regret what just happened, I have wanted this for so long"

"You have really"?

"Yes Mac Taylor you are one sexy man, and I can't believe I'm so lucky to be in your arms right now"

Mac turned her over laying her on her back. "You are beautiful Jo you are driving me crazy"

"Make love to me again Mac"

"My pleasure Jo"

She brought her lips to his, as he moved, and she pulled him close. She couldn't help it , Mac was doing stuff to her, that drove her over the edge. She yelled, "Mac ", as he brought her to a shattering release. She trembled in his arms, as he was brought to his own release. They laid beside each other, both laughing not caring what anyone else thought. All they cared about was what they wanted, and what was happening at this moment.

They were laying silent just holding each other. Mac whispered, "Still no regrets Jo"?

"No regrets this was the most amazing night Mac Taylor"

"I'm that good" Mac smiled as Jo whispered, "You are amazing". They didn't know what the future held for them, but they both needed this, and they knew now that they took this step in their relationship it would be hard to walk away now, and just be friends.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Mac and Jo were laying in each others arms, they were quiet, Jo turned, and leaned on Mac's chest.

'Mac this is not going to change our working relationship is it"?

"Well it will be hard to keep my hands off of you"

"Are you worried how the team will react when they find out"?

"Find out why do we have to tell them"?

"Why you don't want to"?

"Not really it is our business"

Jo jumped up pulling the sheet with her leaving Mac laying there naked. He laughed, " Jo don't tell me you are angry now"

"I'm not ashamed of what just happened, but obvious you are. I understand you are shy but grow up Mac. You must be tired of being alone, because I am, and I thought maybe we could spend more time together. If you want to keep us a secret this was a bad idea, and that is sad because you made my week, and took it away in a minute great job Mac Taylor"

Jo walked out of the room, Mac got up putting his boxers on. He ran after her, and found her in the kitchen. She was pouring herself a glass of wine, and grabbed a bag of chips as she pushed past Mac, and sat on the couch.

"Come on can you talk to me, I can't believe you are so angry"

"I'm not angry Mac"

"Really I think you are"

Jo smiled, "I'm being sensitive, I don't normally have one night stands, but it looks like we just had one"

"This was not a one night stand, Jo you are being silly"

"Mac I know you miss your Wife, and I know you are a private guy. I have liked you from the first moment we met. I thought you were such a sad man, but I didn't know how to talk to you about it. I thought maybe you asked me here because you liked me too. I know you like me but I will not be your lover, and I will not hide the truth from my co-workers, and my family. I deserve more than that, I would be proud to show you off"

"I'm not a trophy"

Jo whispered, " Go to bed Mac, I will sleep out here, and stay out of your way"

Mac stood staring at her, making Jo look at her glass of wine. Mac walked over grabbing the wine glass, and put it down on the coffee table. Jo was startled Mac sat beside her holding her hands.

"Jo give me a chance, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I'm really happy you are here, and you are right, I secretly wanted to ask you out for a long time. I didn't because I'm a fool , but tonight was special, and I want to see where we go from here. I'm just not ready to tell everyone at work, but not because I'm ashamed of what we did"

"Mac you make it hard for a lady to stay mad at you"

Mac smiled, "Really so your not angry anymore"

" A little but I understand what you are saying Mac. You sure you are willing to get to know me, because I'm a lady that speaks her mind, and I love attention lots of it"

Mac stood up pulling her to her feet, as he whispered, "Well I can give you attention, as much as you want"

Jo moved close as she whispered, "My kind of guy"

Mac whispered, "Lets go back to bed, the last one in has to give the other a foot massage"

Jo pushed Mac on the couch, as she ran down the hall yelling, " I will be waiting"

Mac laughed as he got up, and walked down the hall, with the biggest smile on his face. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Mac walked into the room he saw Jo laying on the bed smiling.

" Wow you can move when you want something"

"You bet, I do love to be pampered, and I love my feet being massaged"

Mac jumped on the bed, and grabbed her feet, and started to massage them. Jo was making wild moaning noises making Mac laugh.

"I hope my neighbors don't hear you, they will be thinking I'm getting lucky in here"

Jo laughed , "You did get lucky but keep massaging my feet, and I will give you a night you will never forget"

"Oh that sounds like fun" . Mac continued massaging her feet, she was loving every moment of it. She finally sat up, and told Mac to lay back she would give him a massage too. He said it was OK , he didn't want a massage. Jo pushed him back, and leaned on his chest, and whispered, "Mac you never let anyone do anything for you do you"?

"Yeah if you want to bring me a coffee everyday, I would really love it"

"I offered you a massage, and you said no why"?

"Jo stop talking, and kiss me"

"Bossy are you"

Mac pulled her close kissing her passionately, as he laid her back. He roamed his hands down her body making her shiver in anticipation for what was about to happen. She whispered, "I'm so afraid I'm going to wake up, and this is all going to be a dream"

"Should I pinch you this is no dream, this is really happening".

She smiled as he laid beside her, as they kiss, and caress each other. It was not long before Mac removed his boxers, and they were making love again. Jo was losing all control Mac was the most amazing lover, and he really knew what she liked, and he was driving her over the edge. They both released, and collapsed beside each other. They were speechless, they were exhausted , but they never felt more alive.

They both were laying in each others arms. Mac knew he has been alone for so long. He always felt he was betraying Claire when he dated someone. He was tired of being alone, and after tonight he hoped his days of being lonely was over.

Jo sat up looking at Mac, and whispered, "Penny for your thoughts"

"A penny I'm worth more than that"

"Yes you are you are amazing Mac Taylor"

"So are you Jo, thank you for tonight, and thank you for being such a wonderful friend"

"Friend"?

" You know what I mean"

"Are you asking me to go steady"?

"I guess I am, Jo will you be my Girl"?

"Yes I will Mac I thought you would never ask"

Mac smiled as he pulled her into his arms, and they kissed again. It wasn't long before Jo fell asleep in Mac's arms. He laid there holding her, he knew he wouldn't get much sleep his heart was racing. He knew he had to tell the team it wouldn't be fair to Jo keeping their relationship a secret. He was a little nervous , but he knew it was the right thing to do. He didn't know what the future held for him, but after tonight he hoped it was with Jo, because for the first time in so long, he was truly happy, and it was because of her, and this wonderful snow storm. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Mac woke up reaching over for Jo, but she was not there. He sat up , and wondered if last night was all a dream. He smiled noticing he didn't have his boxers on , but he got up grabbing his housecoat walking down the hall. He walked to the kitchen , and saw Jo by the stove looking so sexy in one of his t-shirts. He walked over behind her wrapping his arms around her. She jumped but turned, and scolded him saying he should never scare her like that. He brought his lips to hers, as she moved even closer to him.

"Mac our bacon, and eggs will get ruined"

"I thought last night was a dream when I woke up, and you were not beside me"

She giggled , It was no dream, if it was it would have been a x rated dream"

"It sure would be"

"Go sit down, I will get our breakfast ready" Mac sat down, normally he just had coffee in the morning. This was a nice surprise that he could handle, but he knew Jo had her own place, and she would not be here every morning. He smiled as she walked over putting his plate in front of him. She went to the fridge getting them both a juice, and said the coffee would be ready soon. She grabbed the ketchup putting it on her eggs. Mac shook his head, and Jo laughed saying it was good she loved ketchup on everything.

"Yuck Jo"

"My daughter says the same thing, but I'm different "

"You are beautiful Jo, last night was amazing"

"Stop saying it like it was our last night together."

"No I want us to get to know each other better"

'I think I know every inch of you Mac Taylor"

Mac blushed making Jo smile as she touched his face.

"I understand but I think we both know this could work out if we really want it to"

"We will tell the team but lets give it a couple of days"

"Sure Mac but I'm sure they can handle the news"

"What about Adam he has a crush on you Jo"?

"Adam does not he is a good guy we just joke around"

"Trust me Jo he has a major crush on you, I can't believe you can't see that"

"Why would you tell me this now, I feel awful, I think of him like a baby brother"

"Don't say that to him that would hurt his ego. Just act normal, and he will get over you Jo"

"Really he likes me"

"God Jo you seem happy about that"

"You are jealous , Mac Taylor you are"

"I'm not jealous" Mac got up grabbing 2 mugs, and Jo could see he was. She got up walking over to him touching his back. Mac turned around, and Jo went into his arms.

"I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings, but it felt kind of sweet that someone as cute as Adam has a crush on someone like me"

" Well he does, and that is about to end now that we are going steady"

"Steady I have not heard that word in a long time. I rather like going steady especially since you are my new Beau"

Mac lifted Jo in his arms, and whispered, "Lets forget coffee". He smiled as he carried her back to bed, making Jo lay her head on his shoulder. He laid her down as she moved over, and Mac threw his robe off, and jumped in bed beside her. He brought his lips over hers, as she wrapped her arms around him, as they kissed. He parted her as they became one, and they were making love so tenderly , but frantic at the same time. They both released together collapsing side by side , both trying to catch their breaths. Jo giggled as Mac whispered, 'Not a good sign when a lady giggles after lovemaking"

"I'm not laughing at you but that was amazing Mac. You really are sexy, and I'm just thinking how hard it will be for me to keep my hands off of you at work"

"You are something Jo, but I feel the same way" Jo leaned her head on Mac's chest, and he pulled her close , as they just laid there for a few moments before getting up to get ready for work. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Jo, and Mac were dressed, when Mac was looking for a pair of boots that Jo could wear to walk to the office. She wanted to walk he offered to call a cab, but she insisted on walking. He wasn't going to argue with her so he found her a pair of boots that she could wear until she got to work. She leaned into him, and whispered, "Last night was amazing promise me we will have many more"

"You need to ask I would ask you to move in, but I know you wouldn't because of your children"

"Yeah but someday maybe we will you know"

"Know what"?

"Mac Taylor stop I'm getting ahead of myself but we both are getting older we shouldn't waste valuable time"

"I'm not old, and you definitely are not old". Mac pushed her against the wall, and kissed her. He whispered, "You better stop talking or we will be late for work"

"Who cares I'm with the Boss he will not dock my pay"

"You are bad Jo, and to cute so put these boots on, and lets get going"

"Fine you are old anyone else would have made love right here, but your loss"

"Jo". Mac smacked her butt as she laughed as she put her boots on. He handed her a scarf, and helped her put it on, and some gloves since she didn't have any. He grabbed his wallet, gun, and his bag, and they left the condo. She pushed the button, but laughed saying everyone will comment that she is wearing the same outfit as yesterday.

"Jo we will say you stayed at my place because of the storm"

"They will know"

"What we are friends I helped you out they will not think anything"

"You said we can tell them right"?

"Of course but can we give it a few days"

The elevator opened, and Jo got in, and Mac followed. He pushed the first floor, and they were going down. Jo giggled , "Remember that movie with that cute actor Michael Douglas, and he fooled around with that crazy lady in the elevator, and he paid for it"

"Fatal Attraction yes I have seen it"

"Have you ever done it in a elevator Mac"?

"Jo that is personal but once with Claire, and it was exciting, and frightening"

Jo pretended to stop the elevator, but Mac grabbed her.

"They have cameras Jo , we can't"

"I was joking Mac, but it would be fun"

"You wouldn't be like Glenn Close in that film"?

"No I'm not crazy, but I'm wild as you know"

"Yes you are, and I bet you were not kidding about stopping the elevator". She moved close pulling him into a kiss, the elevator opened, and a Couple were staring at them. Jo and Mac got off the elevator, and the elder couple whispered, "What is wrong with people they have beds don't they". Mac and Jo couldn't stop laughing as they held hands, and left the building.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Jo, and Mac were walking the snow was deep, they barely could walk. Jo slipped a couple of times, and whispered to Mac.

"We should have called in sick we could have had a snow day off"

"I'm the boss , I can walk to work so it would not look good"

"You are boring Mac Taylor"

He laughed as she grabbed some snow, and made a snow ball, making him run as she threw it at him.

"What are you 5 Jo stop that we will be all wet when we get to work"?

"Who cares ". She grabbed another one throwing it at him, and he grabbed one, and threw it back. They were laughing so hard, they both stop, and stare at each other. They brought their lips together, and kiss, and he pulled her close. He was thinking hard about taking her back home, and making love to her all day. She smiled, and he touched her cheek, and whispered, "You are so beautiful Jo"

"I love when you say that to me Mac, last night was so much fun, thank you for inviting me back to your place"

"Well I didn't think that would happen but your welcome"

Jo smiled as she whispered, "kiss me again maybe it is cold enough our lips will be stuck together".

They both laugh as they kiss again.

Little did they know that Lindsay, and Danny were driving by on the way to work.

"OMG Danny is that Mac, and Jo"?

"Yes and they are making out in public what is up with that"?

"I told you they had the hots for each other, but you said I was being a girl, and seeing things that were not really happening"

"Well I was wrong they are into each other". Danny smiled as he continued on to work. Lindsay said to stop, and give them a ride, but Danny thought it was best they pretended they didn't see what they saw. They got to work they were still talking about it, when Sid walked up behind them. Danny was not good at keeping secrets he told Sid who was shocked but was happy for Mac, and Jo.

"Danny we were suppose to keep this a secret". Lindsay scolded him, but Danny smiled saying Sid would keep the secret. Lindsay wondered who Danny would tell next. They went up to the office taking their coats off sitting down going over some paper work they didn't finish from the day before. It was 25 minutes later Mac and Jo came in, and Lindsay and Danny smiled at each other.

Jo walked over, "Wow the weather is still bad out there"

"Yeah we almost called in saying we were snowed in"

Mac smiled, "Well Jo had to stay at my place last night due to the snow. We walked over, I'm glad you both made it in"

"Wow you spent the night together cool" Danny said

Mac smiled, "Yes because of the snow Danny don't read anything into it" Mac walked away, and Jo followed while Danny, and Lindsay watch them.

"Danny they obviously want to keep their relationship to themselves so we have to forget what we saw"

Danny smiled, "Like you can Lindsay, they want to keep it a secret but lets see how long they can keep their hands off each other"

"We do at work"?

"Yeah right" Lindsay laughed as she walked away thinking about how many times she was naughty with Danny at the office. He was right it would be hard to keep your hands off someone you care about, and it was obvious Mac liked Jo, she just hoped he would just tell everyone, and not keep it a secret.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Mac was sitting at his desk reading some papers but he was distracted because all he could think about was Jo. He had to get himself together, and put last night out of his mind, but how could he it was amazing. He smiled when Jo walked into the office, and smiled but she held some files in her hand. She sat across from Mac, and opened up a file, but she whispered.

"Are you having a hard time concentrating, I am, and it is all your fault Mac"

"No it is your fault, but we have to be professional, I don't need rumors flying all over this office"

"Rumors we are two consenting adults who cares what people think, I had the best time last night, and I'm not ashamed are you"?

"No I'm not ashamed but Office Romances are nothing but trouble, but I'm sure glad we are having one"

Jo smiled she got up, and whispered.

"Follow me Mac". He put his file down, and got up following Jo, he saw her go in the conference room, and Mac looked around, and didn't notice anyone watching so he went inside. Jo shut the door, and locked it.

"This is the only place without windows so we don't have to worry Mac"

"Jo what are you doing what if someone saw us go in here"

"What we are having a conference meeting, we needed privacy"

"My Office isn't private enough"?

"No you have windows Mac, do you see any in here so prying eyes can't really seen anything"

"I never thought you were this naughty Jo but you are bad"

"Are you saying you don't like it"

Mac smiled, "No I'm not saying that at all" Jo moved so close Mac moved against the door as Jo brought her lips over Mac's as they kiss.

"Jo we have to stop now or we are in trouble"

Jo giggled, "I think you need to loosen up" She started to unbutton his shirt, Mac was stunned, but she was stirring up emotions inside him that was pushing him over the edge. He was losing all sense of control, and she knew it.

"Mac do you want me to stop just say so"

"Jo you know I don't want you to stop, but maybe we should wait until we are somewhere more private"

Jo whispered, "Why don't you use those lips on something more important than talking, I'm basically throwing myself at you Mac Taylor".

Mac lost it he lifted her up, and carried her over to the conference table, and laid her back as he brought his mouth over hers. She was startled he was aggressive, and he was undressing her, as they continued to kiss. She smiled as he finished undressing, and he pulled her close, and he entered her making her yell out his name making him put his hand to her mouth, and say.

"Oh my God do you want everyone to hear us"?

Jo looked into his eyes as they continued making love, this was so out of character for both of them, but they were loving the danger of being caught, and they were bringing each other over the edge. Jo used every bit of restrain not to cry out Mac was the most amazing man she has ever been with. She held him close as they both came to their release, and they laid holding each other not wanting to move. They knew they had to get up, and get dressed before someone came looking for them.

Mac smiled, "See what you do to me Jo, I hope no one heard you yell out like that"

"That is your fault being such a amazing lover, but I'm sure no one heard"

"Jo what is happening to us"?

"Mac you need to ask , I have wanted this for months, but I was afraid you didn't want me"

"I have dreamed of this to, we were fools waiting this long Jo"

Jo smiled as she pulled him close, and whispered.

"Kiss me Mac"

"With Pleasure" Mac brought his lips to hers, and it wasn't long before they made love again, and after they quickly dressed, but the whole time, they couldn't keep their hands, and lips off of each other. This was going to be a long day, because it was going to be hard to keep his hands off of her, and it was going to be the same for her.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Mac was about to open the door of the conference room but Jo touched his arm.

"Mac"

"Yeah"

"Please tell me this is not all a dream, and I'm going to wake up, and find out everything that just happened was all in my head"

Mac smiled as he brought his lips over hers, and than whispered.

"No it was no dream Jo but can you behave yourself once I open this door we can not do what we just did again"

"Why not"? Jo said laughing making Mac laugh too. He opened the door, and walked out , Jo was following him when Danny yelled out to them.

"I was looking for you both everywhere I need you to sign this report Mac"

"Fine come to my office, I was with Jo we were discussing a case"

"Oh really which one"?

Mac was stunned Danny was asking to many questions he didn't know what to say so Jo spoke up.

"All of them Danny, I will see you both later" She walked away, Danny smiled at Mac.

"Give me that paper do you have a pen"?

"Yeah right here "

"Danny why are you smiling at me like that"?

"I'm not smiling Mac"

"You are smiling or you have gas, and I wouldn't want that"

"Mac can I say something to you without you taking it wrong"?

"Depends if it is something stupid or something that annoys me"

Lindsay walked over, "Danny there you are Sid is looking for you did you get that report signed"

"Yeah but I was talking to Mac"

"Sid is waiting".

"Fine we will talk later Mac" Danny walked away and Lindsay smiled at Mac.

"Is something wrong with Danny Lindsay"?

"No he just didn't get any sleep last night, but he is fine"

"OK I'm going to my office now unless you need a report signed too"?

"No not me run along" Mac walked away, but turned back, and looked at Lindsay. He turned, and just knew Lindsay, and Danny knew something was going on between him, and Jo. Mac got to his office, and sat down, and tried to focus on his paper work, but all he could think about was how would he explain to his team he was dating Jo. He laughed were they dating or was this just something else. He sure hoped Jo wanted more than a casual thing with him, he has wanted this for months, but never had the guts to ask her out. He opened his file, and whispered.

"Focus Mac you have work to do".

Jo was sitting at her desk daydreaming when Lindsay walked in, and shut the door.

"Lindsay can I do something for you"?

"Jo I want you to know I saw you, and Mac this morning. Danny was driving me to work, and we saw you walking, but more than that we saw the kiss. I'm afraid Danny will tell the others, and I don't want to upset Mac, but Jo do you really like Mac, because he deserves to be happy, I don't want to see him get hurt"

"Are you saying you think I will hurt him"?

"Jo you have not known Mac as long as some of us, but he has been through so much, and so much pain. I think he is lonely, and I can see you make him happy, but I think if you walk away from him it will hurt him"

"Lindsay what is going on between us is our business, but let me tell you, I would not hurt Mac for anything. I can't believe I'm saying this but I love the guy, and I know it is silly saying it so soon, but he is amazing, and so sweet"

"It is serious between you both"?

"I think it is but can you please tell Danny to let Mac tell everyone when he is ready"

"I will try, but you both should just tell everyone, I'm sure everyone will be happy for you both"

"It is Mac he wants to keep this Professional, and he always said Office Romances don't really work"

"Well he is wrong look at me, and Danny"

"Yeah you are happy, I want what you have Lindsay, I just hope I can make him happy"

"I think you already accomplished that Jo, I'm sorry if I upset you"

"No I think it is sweet you are worried about him"

"I do worry about Mac he is more than a Boss he is a great Friend of mine"

"I know Lindsay, I hope I am a friend too"

Lindsay smiled, "Yes you are, I will go talk to Danny, and for what it is worth, I hope you both are happy, you both deserve it". Lindsay left, and Jo sat back down, and smiled she sure hoped Lindsay was right, because Mac did make her happy, she really hoped everything worked out for them.


End file.
